


火中燃

by taosan



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taosan/pseuds/taosan
Kudos: 1





	火中燃

土方端起一杯酒一饮而尽，感受着酒精顺着食道燃到胃里。“副长，就算是任务圆满结束了也不值得这样喝呀。”土方试图驱散什么一样抬手挥了下。“山崎别碍事。”他只是有点担心，但他不知道为什么要担心，也许是因为那个没能参加围剿任务的小鬼。“十四是在担心总悟吧。”近藤老大在这个时候横插一句，手也安抚意味的拍了拍真选组副长的背，力道大到吓了土方一跳。“那孩子恢复能力还是很强的。”是呀，那孩子把一切都埋在心里，如果能表达出来就好了。不知怎的，土方突然想回屯所了。那就回吧，心里的那点情绪引导着土方。  
非常的热，到达屯所后，土方感觉热得快要死掉了。酒精在内里燃烧，夏天滚热的空气在外部加热这种感觉。但土方很快发现了，这并不是酒精或是苦夏的缘故，是屯所里浓郁的Omega气味催动着他的情欲，是总悟，他知道的，他向来是熟悉总悟的。  
“总悟，我拿了抑制剂。”土方是在自己的房间里找到小孩的，小孩满脸通红睡着。土方没有得到回音，他只得掀开裹着总悟的被子，试着自己给总悟打抑制剂，但是眼前的景色是他没想到的。总悟赤身裸体地伏在自己贴身的被上，Omega的信息素从发育尚且稚嫩的腺体不断喷发，土方感觉之前喝下去的酒全都涌到了脑中。无论是眼前的人还是空气中弥漫的味道，都在诱引土方，占有他，占有这个未被标记的Omega。  
土方试着用自己的唇吻上总悟。总悟感到了呼吸的阻力，于是像鱼一样张开口吸气。人要怎么捉住一条鱼，没由来的，土方想到了这。

“土方…先生？”总悟被发情期阻断的感官慢慢回复到身体里，他感觉自己的乳头在他人的唇舌间像一粒包着水的珠子，被舌尖推得左右逃避。自己的肉穴也被有意拓开，肉壁推拒着外来的异物，但是Omega发情期的本能又促使肉穴张大。  
土方听到了那声断断续续的呼唤，过长时间的发情和未饮用水让身下小孩的声音有点暗哑，却又格外的性感。但这性感的声音没能让土方继续下去，他立马抽身起立，一开口又是嘶哑的嗓音，害得他清了好几次声音。“不是你想的那个样子。”  
总悟没有给他过多的眼神，这个还没有完全熟透的Omega放任自己的身体暴露在空气中，放任土方躲闪却又飘来的目光注视着自己。“土方先生也就这点儿本事了。”说这句话的时候，总悟的神情和往常一样，土方感觉到了小孩的坏心情。“我只是想让你找个靠得住的Alpha，快点去登记然后……”土方接下来的话说不出来了，总悟动作迅敏的完全不像一个还在发情中的Omega，他快速的扑了过来。“性别不会阻碍我的。”土方下意识的接住跳过来的总悟，小男孩身上滚热的温度快要融化了与之接触的皮肤，土方以为的拳头没有打过来，与之交换的是总悟凑到自己耳旁的唇。“阻碍我的一直是土方先生。”可能是酒精浓度过高了，每一个Alpha都会选择这么做的。土方这么安慰着自己，双手用力箍紧怀里散发着特有香甜气息和热度的Omega。“我不会成为你的阻碍的，永远不会。”

接下来的事就顺理成章了，土方翻找了半天的抑制剂滚落在一旁，两个人在总悟刚才翻滚过的被子上撕扯。土方慢慢失去衣服的束缚，先是上衣被自己扯乱，再是裤子被两人合力摆脱。还在发情期的Omega的身体是无比敏感的，也淫荡无比。刚被吸吮的乳头现在连带着淡色的乳晕，土方越看越喜欢，就又吻了上去。随着土方的动作，Omega的信息素又喷涌出来，像天然的催情剂一般。  
“土方先生……”土方没有理会总悟说什么，从进了这个屋子之后，他的理智就一直在悬崖边摇摇欲坠，直到刚才，Omega的信息素大范围爆发，土方的理智依然全面崩塌了。土方用手草草扩张了一下，其实也不用扩张，发情期的Omega渴望痛感引导的快乐。然后就是一个顶弄，龟头迎着后穴里的淫水往里顶，总悟早就快不行了，他一只手捂着肚子，一边无力的推着土方。“慢一点儿…再慢一点儿……”  
土方又怎么会听从总悟的话，他压住总悟的腰身，只是停了一下，继而又大力地往里头进，肉棒研磨着夹成一道细缝的软嫩宫口。那是Omega最敏感的地方，总悟只哀哀地惨叫了一下就再没了音，只剩下大口吸气的声。土方到底还是疼爱这个从小看到大的孩子的，还是不忍心看到总悟这个样子，身下也放缓了动作想给这个尚未成熟的Omega一个缓存的时机。但Omega的淫荡似乎是天生的，痛感过后，总悟的后穴开始讨好地缠上了Alpha的肉棒。  
“真是，淫荡的身体呀。”土方拍了一下总悟的屁股，Omega的身体极其敏感，一被打，后穴就委屈地缩一下，更是紧紧咬着土方的阴茎不放。总悟全身上下的知觉又回到了土方没回来的时候，全都凭空消失了。唯一不同的是，小穴里又一根不同戳弄着子宫口的肉棒，总悟双腿颤颤巍巍，脚趾不受控制的紧绷，土方没感觉般地还在操着，鸡巴上忽地一暖，总悟像是验证之前的那句话一样，达到了一次高潮。  
总悟流着泪呻吟着，土方又怎么看到过这样的小孩。他忙把草草抽插几下，耸动着，射在了总悟的屁股里之后拔出来。“总悟你？”土方剩下的话算是说不出来了，他看着躺在自己身下的总悟张开了双臂，似是要继续接纳自己。土方被酒精麻痹了的精神也慢慢回笼，不够，单单一场性爱对还没成熟的Omega来说可能很满足了，但对自己这个分化已久的Alpha来说，远远不够。“土方先生，性别会成为我的阻碍吗？”正当土方纠结是继续不做人再来一次还是照顾小孩的体力给两人善后，总悟开口了。“不，不会，你是伟大的武士。”  
话音刚落，总悟就感觉到烫人的肉具插进了自己的体内，柱身填满了宫口，土方扶着总悟的腿，猛力地操干，淫水流的到处都是。“你作为Omega也是伟大的，伟大到让人想死在你的身上。” 总悟就这样被土方搞得乱七八糟。土方时不时咬着他的奶头不放，乳晕上都印满了牙印。锁骨和脖颈，更是浮起一片片血色的红粒。土方干着干着，听见总悟小声地说了声什么，于是他俯下头去，去听总悟低喃。他听到总悟低声抽泣了一下，叫了一声，十四哥。土方愣了愣，就释放在了总悟的后穴里。  
土方还记得，在武州的时候，他因为一时好奇给小孩喂了酒，喝醉了的总悟很乖，让做什么都是顺从的，当时自己就哄着小孩喊了自己十四哥。


End file.
